


Regrets

by FrimReaper



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Gen, Reznov is worrying so much for his friend someone save him, There's barely any WAW fanfiction out there which is really sad?, These two are going to be the death of me I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrimReaper/pseuds/FrimReaper
Summary: The events in the attack of the Reichstag left Dimitri in a comatose state, leaving a guilt-stricken Reznov to watch over his friend.





	

Late April rains pelts the roof hard. Wind rattles the foundations of the makeshift-hospital. Anyone caught in the storm would have surely been drenched, the cold sapping their strength. 

Rain does occur in the spring-time, but never to this extent. Perhaps, Mother Nature is aware of the quiet fury that resides in that very hospital.

The hospital itself may not be much to look at, but it is a beacon of hope and warmth, a stark contrast to the emotions of the man inside. He sits, back straight and face blank as he watches another man lying still on a bed. All though he may seem as still as a statue, his body is wracked by tiny, hardly noticeable tremors, brought about by extreme and burning emotion. The rising and falling of his friend’s chest should have soothed him, but the glow of a dim-lighted lamp showing the bone-white of bandages soaked with blood becomes an ugly reminder of just what condition his friend had fallen into.

Dried blood is splattered on the floor as well as on the bed and on his hands and clothes too. He ignores it all as he guards his friend intently.

The man’s anger have been overshadowed by guilt and crippling anguish. He never should have ignored his friend’s pain back at the Reichstag…..

-

It was over. They achieved the victory they been working at for years. Down below, the assembled Russian soldiers exploded with sound. Cheers and shouts of joy rang out from all directions. The war was finally over and everyone, from German to Russian knew it.

Reznov turned and smiled at his friend, not noticing Dimitri’s stance. It was sluggish and it looked like it took a lot of energy for him to stand. That should have been his first warning, but like a fool, he ignored it, pride squashing any concern he had.

His second warning was the expression on his friend’s face. Dimitri may have been smiling, but it was contorted with pain. 

The final warning was the one he noticed. He watched, horrified, as his friend collapsed onto his knees, causing more blood to leak out of his wound. He reached him just as he lost consciousness.

-

He felt like such an idiot. He ignored his friend’s conditions. Now look where it got him.

If only Dimitri would move. He wants nothing more than his friend to wake up, to embrace him and tell him that he is alright. But that’s not going to happen. Is his friend okay? Will he ever wake up?  
Have the Doctors overlooked something? So many questions wrack his mind, and the only person that can answer them is the man laying injured and comatose before him.

He should leave.

He should walk out the door and never return. He expected so much from his friend, put so much weight and expectations on him. Only now did he realize what he had done. He did not deserve Dimitri. 

When he stands, the chair makes a horrible grating sound against the wooden floor. Reznov looked down at his friend's face and feels his resolve crumble. He can’t leave. Not when his friend is so helpless and fragile. Even if he left…. where would he go? His home was most likely destroyed by the Germans, and he doubts that he would find anyone like him ever again. 

Another glance at his friend brought a new wave of guilt. Why would he ever think of leaving, when his friend is so weak? That thought ashamed him. He did this to him. He ignored his friend’s pain, and now he thought of running away.

A whimper escaped from the back of his throat. He felt his eyes sting. Everyone knows a man like Viktor Reznov never cries, but he did. Tears pouring down his face, he gently caressed his friend’s face. 

God, he felt like such an asshole. If he could, he would swap places with the younger man. He’s just a boy, thrust into a war that he never should have been part of.

Reznov rights the chair and takes a seat again. As long as Dimitri needs him, He will be there.

The storm eventually passes and with that, a day passes.

The sun comes into view and Reznov is sitting and is watching the sunrise as he hears the rustling of cloth. The man snaps his head towards the figure lying on the bed, wondering if his friend had woken up, but was greeted with disappointment when his friend’s eyes haven’t opened yet.  
However, his friend had moved and his breathing comes easier.

That is a good sign. Dimitri will be okay. Everything will be right once more. Doubt still weighs in the back of his mind, but it is ignored. 

For the rest of the day and well into the night, Reznov sits and dutifully watches over his friend, and smiling as wide as he ever has and throwing his arms around his friend when Dimitri’s eyes finally open.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first uploaded fanfiction on ao3! There are no WAW fics on this website, so I'm importing some of my old fanfics to ao3.


End file.
